This invention relates generally to suspended ceiling systems and more particularly to a novel ceiling panel that is designed to create a moirxc3xa9 effect when viewed from below.
Suspended ceiling systems typically include grid members that provide for oppositely extending ceiling panel support flanges. The grid members are interconnected to form a grid and are suspended from the structure of a building with wire hangers. In these systems, the edges of the ceiling panels are installed by laying the panels in the grid opening created by the grid members. Once the ceiling panels are installed into the grid, a uniform ceiling surface is created. Typical suspended ceiling panels are manufactured from gypsum or slag wool fiber and are designed to conceal pipes, wiring and the like, while still allowing access to the concealed space above the ceiling. Typical ceiling panels are fabricated out of sound deadening and insulating material and are designed to meet fire safety codes. The acoustical panels have a uniform appearance and do little to enhance a room""s dxc3xa9or. The acoustical panels also may include surface impressions and markings to enhance their appearance. Prior art panels do not provide for a ceiling panel that creates an aesthetically pleasing moirxc3xa9 pattern when viewed from below.
This invention may be described as a novel ceiling panel that is designed to create a moirxc3xa9 pattern on the panels when viewed from below. The moirxc3xa9 pattern is created when two spaced apart patterns overlap. Moirxc3xa9 patterns are created whenever one semitransparent object with a pattern is placed over another. When two patterns of lines, circles, slots, or arrays of dots are overlapped with imperfect alignment, the pattern of light and dark lines, called the moirxc3xa9 effect appears. The moirxc3xa9 pattern is not a pattern in the objects themselves, but rather a pattern in the image formed in your eye. In some places, black lines on the front object hide the clear lines on the rear screen, creating a dark area. Where the black lines on the front object align with black lines on the rear, the neighboring clear areas show through, leaving a light region. The patterns formed by the regions of dark and light are moirxc3xa9 patterns change as one moves about under the ceiling. The moirxc3xa9 panels can be fabricated out of a variety of materials including metal, polymer and fiberglass. The moirxc3xa9 panel is comprised of a semitransparent lower layer, a semitransparent upper layer and a light diffusing layer. The lower layer includes a surface with a plurality of apertures that allow light to pass through and is adapted to be connected to a ceiling grid. The upper layer also includes a plurality of apertures that allow light to pass through and is adapted to be connected to the lower layer. The light diffusing layer is positioned above the upper layer and is designed to intensify the moirxc3xa9 pattern while simultaneously concealing the area above the panel. The lower layer and upper layer are placed into the grid to form the panel. The moirxc3xa9 panels are designed to be inserted into and suspended from a ceiling grid system.
These and other aspects of this invention are illustrated in the accompanying drawings, and are more fully described in the following specification.